


[原创]记一次玩具制造

by charica



Series: 《另一个世界》 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 混乱邪恶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charica/pseuds/charica
Summary: 可能存在的要素预警（部分微量）：BG/BL、药物、口交、强制射精、电击、失禁、猥亵幼童、道具、授精、舌交、足交、前列腺高潮、3P/群P、双面插头、产乳、血腥流产、人体改造、鞭刑、狗链、兽交（狗/马）、马背、互攻。





	[原创]记一次玩具制造

**Author's Note:**

> 我希望这个故事的存在不是为了猎奇，如果我的叙述让您不快（用词粗俗，肮脏的性描写，物化，恋童，歧视女性），非常对不起，现在退出还来得及。  
> 但我为它痛苦，为另一个世界。

　　1  
　　这个年轻美丽的男孩被带进来了。工厂厂房里弥漫着淫靡香甜的味道。  
　　他美得像个天使，完美的鼻梁和嘴唇，湿漉漉的眼睛，四肢匀称纤长，皮肤滑腻，盆骨宽且浅，秀气的阴茎低垂着——现在市面上最流行的货色，温顺耐操，只要注射激素就能浪得上天，非常适合有性癖的顾客。  
　　他垂着眼睛，看工人带进一个散发着成熟魅力的美人。他们给她注射激素，然后从浑浊的罐子里捞出湿淋淋的一根长管子，插入她的阴道，通进她的宫颈。  
　　美人懒洋洋地跪趴下来，满头妖娆的栗色卷发垂落下来，一缕粘在她诱惑的唇上，被软舌扫进嘴里咬住。细且冰冷的管子微微晃动着，她饱满的脸颊如同桃瓣，很快弥起了美艳熟透的潮红，肥厚的阴唇泌出汁水，发出不满足的吞咽声。  
　　一个工人拿着一块固定的硅胶套臀，往她肥腻滑嫩的屁股上压，兴许是满手的淫水让他老打滑，那双粗壮的手不满地拍击出阵阵肉浪，直把小美人儿抽得娇嗲地痛叫起来，撒娇一般往前拱，把脸埋进男人早已鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆里。  
　　她痴迷地用脸颊、鼻尖和嘴唇厮磨着硬热的肉块，伸出舌尖隔着布料舔弄两颗卵蛋，再张嘴叼住肉棍，津津有味地品尝起来。  
　　男人按着她的头操她的嘴，一边像抽打驴马一样抽打她，让她把两条腿往上折，雪白肥嫩的皮肉一阵乱抖，蜜唇底下露出艳红的绽放的花核，粗糙的手指夹住随意地狎弄，汩汩的淫液就像从幽深泉眼里泵出来的甘霖一样顺着导管灌出来。  
　　“小浪蹄子，爷爷的鸡巴好不好吃？”男人伸手去揉她两个浑圆肥软的奶子，“又野又淫的母马，不上鞍怎么骑得你到处爬？”  
　　这时另一只手从后面伸过来，把臋套猛地一推，一个工人呵斥道：“别偷懒了，那边也快点！”  
　　于是他也被带到取精台上了——他被一个老男人肆意拨弄着垂软的阴茎啧啧品评，粗糙的手扶着他的小肉鸡插入机器的孔洞里，从后面贴上前列腺刺激棒。他张开腿，感觉自己的阴茎被固定住了，沾着润滑液的刺激器就插入了他的肠道。  
　　工人在机器上按了几下，便回去“照顾”那只美丽又浪荡的小妖精了。  
　　玩具不能生产玩具，这是天经地义的事。男孩自获得生命以来，射精的次数屈指可数。如果他有机会比较的话，他很容易会知道自己的主人不是一位体贴的绅士，他有自己的妻室，有一个洋娃娃公主一样漂亮的女儿，却总喜欢在陪女儿做功课的时候要求自己口交，使用他的时候也不过插不了几下就噗嗤噗嗤地射很多腥臭的精液，然后压在他背上喘得像条吐舌头的老狗。  
　　他仅存的几次射精的体验都是女主人给的。那时他刚刚来到这个家，不过十三四岁，穿着宽松的短裤和长筒袜。明明已经不是未成熟的半成品，身上却还带着青涩又靡艳的奶香。  
　　他站在空无一人的门廊里，显得局促又无助，来的路上快递员使用了他一次——只要买家不发现就行了，运输过程弄脏一点是很正常的——他在驾驶座上享受他温热多汁的唇舌，明明含了没有两分钟就射了他一脸，却还要恶狠狠地揪住他的头发骂他不够劲……  
　　他有点忐忑。想来如果玩具有思想，大抵也是担心自己不够好玩的。  
　　在他还在徒劳地用袖子擦嘴角的时候，庭院的矮门被推开了，他不敢抬头，只看见一双婀娜多姿的红色高跟鞋嘎达嘎达地踏过来——不久的将来他就会爱上这双鞋，当它的主人踩在他的裤裆上轻轻地碾，或者用鞋跟把露在外面的道具柄推得更深——  
　　“哦，一只小白兔。”高跟鞋的主人缓缓地咀嚼着这几个字，然后她伸出一只白皙的手，游蛇一般钻进男孩宽松的裤子，在幼齿的内裤里隆起一个温柔的弧度，另一只手拧开了房门。  
　　“进去，我们进去玩游戏……男孩子都喜欢玩小手枪，对不对？……乖……小宝贝儿……迈开腿……”她火焰般的嘴唇含住少年小小的耳廓，诱哄着脱下他的裤子，很快，能遮住小男孩下身的就只剩下十个令人眼花缭乱的豆蔻色指甲，男孩叉开腿，两膝拧在一起打颤，新家里很快响起了快乐的哭泣……  
　　……妈妈……好棒……光是想想就要……唔——  
　　后穴里的塑胶硬棒在膨胀，不像通常用的那种，有鸡蛋大小的沉甸甸的肉头和或毛或肉凸的柱身——能让他快乐到癫狂的，短暂忘记自己所有言行的粗热魔杖——而这只是满满地撑开肉穴，在前列腺的位置贴得严丝合缝。  
　　热感来自他下体插入的机器，他被捆着胯锁在上面，那机器的洞穴里包覆上来一层仿生膜，紧紧吸住龟头，吸得男孩腰眼发麻，两腿发软，鼠蹊部泛起一阵孟浪的热感。紧接着他感觉包皮被机械剥开了，一根细细长长的软胶管扭动着探入了娇嫩的精口，仿佛有精子摇动着勾人的尾巴，要钻过狭窄的尿道令他受精一样——他也不是没有经历过这样的事，他古灵精怪的小主人有时也会用细橡皮针管奖赏他小零食，那些幸福的“糖果”只要不被其他宠物吸走，就会全部融化在他又淫又软的小腹内……那种快活感让他整夜睡不着的在房子里叫春，直到被好好教训一顿拴出去供流浪汉和醉鬼操得不犯病了再回来……  
　　这生产用的工具最终在精管的尽头停住了，缓缓地充气胀大，形成一个堵住膀胱的栓。这个颗粒感明显的气栓让男孩非常不安，他小幅度地扭动着腰，雪白的足趾踩在地面上，无助又色情地勾起来。他闪烁着那双湿润又无辜的眼睛，明明浪荡得人事不知，却又腼腆、惊惶，把罪恶的欲果衔在唇齿间舔得汁水淋漓魅惑非常，却偏偏像个被迫害的纯情少女一样不敢咬破，放荡地含吮舔吸，等人主动捅破这层窗户纸，带他窥一窥外面美妙的春阳……  
　　“咿——呃、呃……咿啊啊啊……呜……嗯——”男孩突然一颤，白嫩嫩的两条小腿抽得乱抖，他张了张嘴，脑子里一片空白，就感觉腰椎有一阵热流控制不住地涌了出来，被裹住覃头的仿生吸塞压榨干净；这单纯懵懂的小奶牛还抖着腰不明白发生了什么，下一道电流又从前列腺炸开，“啪”地抽了他一鞭子，浓白的精液又失禁一般地顺着导管流出来……  
　　这场取精没有快感，甚至不需要勃起，他被套着电击了七八次，两个卵囊清得干干净净，却因为插在精囊里的导管，怎么也尿不出来，只能像围栏里被榨干的乳畜，两眼翻白地伏在机器上，腰部无意识地前后抽动……  
　　“我不行了……咿啊……射得、太多了……呃啊……电流……好舒服……呃呃呃……全都、全都已经——”  
　　一个例行公事的工人走过来，伸手拔出了萎缩的电击棒，充入肠道的气体混合着放浪的淫液噗嗤噗嗤地喷出来，湿淋淋地吹了他一手，男孩脱力地向后仰倒，却又被男人的手推了回去，底下那根小东西被狠狠嘬了一口，那双手摸进他股间垂软的肉囊，掂量还有没有存货一般挤挤捏捏，吓得男孩呻吟着啜泣起来。“真的没有了么……小奶牛？”男人粗糙的舌头舔着他的后颈，一边抚摸着放荡到抽筋的大腿内侧，“一定要把每一滴牛奶都乖乖地射出来、射出来、”他安抚着瘫软失神的少年，温柔地拍击他的臀部，一边悄悄把电击棒从他软软叉开的双腿间探进去，仿真头部的金属电击片轻轻贴上会阴和两个囊袋中间的褶皱，“射出来——”  
　　“呃啊啊啊、啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊——”男孩哭叫着痉挛，浑身的肌肉都颤抖着抽搐成一团，又被腿间的快感逼得抻开，弄软，瘫痪一般流出一点稀薄的白液。  
　　“嘁，这不是还能射吗？你这小浪蹄子用不上这东西，给你的小老婆配种不好吗？”那双手抓住他的胯把他从取精的机器上拖下来，脱离的胶管和肉塞垂在洞口外面，又绕到肘下托着他站住了，男人恶意又兴奋地舔着他的耳朵，一手托起饱受凌虐的垂软的肉茎，把瑟缩的肉头从包皮里剥出来，一手缓缓把电击器贴向了那肉红色的流泪的小东西。  
　　“站了这么久，想尿尿了吧？嘘……嘘……别害怕，叔叔给你把着鸡鸡好不好呀？”男孩恐惧地挣扎了一下，眼睁睁看着那金属的小圆片亲在他的龟头上，发出“啵”的一声——  
　　“咿啊啊啊啊啊！！！……呃呃……啊……”男孩嘴里发出一声爽到失语的淫叫，像个被大人欺负过度的小孩子，痛哭着泄了出来。  
　　2  
　　再清醒过来的时候他侧躺在地上，仍然抽搐不止，尿液失禁地流了满地。没有人管他，远处的授精台上传来模糊却愉悦的欢闹声。  
　　“唔……好多呀……哥哥们，肉壶里全是精液……啊啊，不要再灌了，吃不下了……嗯……”  
　　“是吗，觉得已经够了吗？”一个工人带着手套，把注射枪里的空罐子抠出来扔掉，换上满满一罐新的，闻言在她柔嫩的小腹上揉了一把，“还差得远呢，至少要隆起来，那个小软蛋的东西没有营养，要喂饱你饥渴的嘴，还要吃很多很多呢。”说罢一枪白液又顺着软管输进女人的身体，引得她酥胸乱颤，两腿痉挛，倒有一汪淫水从管子缝隙里喷出来。  
　　“呃呃呃、冲刷着的、好爽……好涨，好美味……”说着那双靡艳的艳唇又塞进了另一根淫棍，搅动着碾她的舌头，被她拢住富有技巧地又吸又舔，很快就半身不遂一般抖着软了，那双手在她后脑的头发上淫邪地摩挲了几下，听见她喉咙里传来湿润多汁的吞咽的呼噜声，才恋恋不舍地换下一位同事享用。  
　　直到上下两张嘴都喂满了白精，满满地往外溢，那人才起身自己爽了一把，一边趁女郎撅着屁股哼哼唧唧地吸他，将输精的软管拔出来，湿滑黏腻的管子有点拿不住，又让那张嘴紧紧夹着不愿意松，他一边咒骂着粗鲁地把软管扯出来，一边又被女人热情的喉咙伺候得头皮发麻，雄风难振，一眼瞥到侧躺着失神抽搐的小男孩，心里淫念一起，那腥臊的覃头就从女郎唇间垂落下来。  
　　他甩着耀武扬威的丑陋的一根，把男孩藕般白嫩的手臂拽起来，把他像个破布娃娃一样挑在自己的肉枪上，一步一肏地把他驱赶到女郎面前。  
　　他狎昵地握住男孩的两条大腿，把他整个端起来肏，那根饱受摧残的小宝贝软软地垂着头，被他送到女郎嘴边，马上就被热烈地吞了进去。  
　　“你不是口活做得好吗？”他轻蔑地用男孩的囊袋拍她的脸颊，“把你这个小弟弟的魂儿给我吞下去，今天就结束，怎么样？”  
　　“呃、呃、不……我射不出来了……妈妈……妈妈……唔……”  
　　他惊恐又无力，感觉后穴里被注入了一大滩粘稠腥臭的热液，身后的男人动情地发着抖，捣得很痛的棒子在变软，他感觉到女人温暖湿润的嘴唇，那条勾人魂魄的舌头缠缠绵绵地啄住茎头……  
　　可是所有的精液都已经在她的子宫里，就算再怎么努力也——  
　　女人突然呛了一下，咳了两声把嘴里的小肉鸡吐了出来，舌头乖乖地在茎头上滚了一遭，把外翻的包皮里面也仔仔细细舔干净了，她抬起头，一双上挑的狐狸眼顾盼生辉，带着餍足和狡黠。  
　　我射了吗？他迷茫地抽搐着，湿漉漉的眼仁缓缓上翻过去。  
　　3  
　　宽敞明亮的房间里洒着午后慵懒的阳光。小主人的卧室像每一个天真可爱的小姑娘的一样，充满了童话般的美妙趣味。金发碧眼的女孩穿着粉红色的泡泡裙，坐在高脚凳上摇晃着腿，两只白嫩的脚丫在男孩屁股里露出柄的按摩棒上恶作剧地踩下来，换来一声含混的惊叫。  
　　她像个高贵的公主，鲜嫩的嘴唇勾着和年龄不符的性感。她高雅的石榴裙下跪着她最喜欢的洋娃娃，她用大腿勾着他的头缓缓摩擦，让他的舌头能更加湿润更加灵活地爱她。  
　　她的脚趾像拨弄竖琴一样玩弄着男孩蹭在地板上的阴茎，顽皮地夹住它，上下撸动，又间或一踩，引得玩具发出一声软媚的痛叫。她雪白的脚掌上沾着男孩情动的黏液，茎头卑微地翘起来去吻她的脚心。  
　　“今天的作业好难喔……”她摸着男孩的头发说，男孩乖顺地伸出舌尖，舔进那道粉红色的蜜缝。女孩打了个颤，笔尖颤动起来。  
　　男孩把舌头入得更深，轻柔地舔着她体内的那一层软膜，他的鼻尖埋进女孩的微微鼓出的艳红的花核里，轻轻用鼻尖磨蹭着柔嫩的小花，绵软的气息在裙底暧昧地发酵着。  
　　“唔……咕……啾……”舌头被夹紧，男孩试着张嘴包裹住她幼嫩的阴部，吸吮她黏滑的情液，女孩立刻夹得更紧，笔尖沙沙地落在纸上，文思和欲液一同泉涌而出，前者洒进书本，后者被贴心的舌头卷走。  
　　他们这样断断续续、此起彼伏地舒服了一会儿，女孩就抓住他的头发，把那条淫荡又灵活的舌头从里面拽出来。  
　　“今天苏和卡尔在厕所里玩的时候被发现了，”她咯咯地说，圆润的指甲戏耍着男孩顺从的舌尖，“卡尔小坏蛋这回留校察看，不知道要搞多少低年级的小婊子呢。”  
　　苏小姐和卡尔小先生，是小主人的六年级同学。他见过苏小姐和她胸脯丰满的女仆娃娃，她们上门来参加小主人的生日聚会的时候献上了一大块美味的人乳蛋糕。卡尔小先生他没见过，但他身边有个英俊健壮的大屌玩具，足以让所有玩具心驰神往。他那根屌上一定会挂着什么，有时是裙摆艳丽的贵夫人，或者刚刚睡过贵夫人的青年才俊，有时是清纯的男女学生，有时是他们的父亲母亲，或者一起。所有人都喜欢这一款，所有人，他也操过男孩，小巷子里，肮脏的垃圾桶盖上，他抓住他，强行干了一早上，十四岁的小男孩射得像个坏掉的水龙头。他让他这样，因为他自己射不出来，这种款式的阴茎要严格上锁，因为使用频繁，玩具可不能自己搞大别人的肚子，也因此他们短寿，那玩意很容易报废。  
　　但问题就在于，几个月前的有一天卡尔把他的玩具带进学校来炫耀，解开了他的阴环——你得理解，当小少爷要干翻一个比他高壮肌肉鼓胀的男人，他总希望对方会被哭着操射。这是个灾难，因为当卡尔去上课的时候，他的玩具足足和十几个其他玩具完成了交媾——美人们抱在一起，被他干成白花花的一团，阴茎插进每一个可以播种的阴道。  
　　而其中，苏的娃娃受孕了。她的肚子一天天充气一般膨胀起来，乳房下垂，身材走样。你不会想要一个这样的丑娃娃。苏生气地找卡尔理论，得到的是承诺和火辣的热吻。  
　　“相信我，”卡尔抵着苏的额头，衔着她的嘴唇低语，“我们让它怎么出现，就怎么消失。”  
　　“然后他们把女仆骗出来，和那东西关在厕所隔间里，卡尔说想要操一下揣着崽的，然后换成它的好爸爸，把那里弄得到处都是血——男孩们说还有婴儿的碎块呢！而你猜卡尔在做什么？他正一边操他的玩具，一边咬着奶头吃奶呢！”  
　　女孩神色狂热地说，男孩乖巧地把头靠在她膝盖上，垂着眼睛，孺慕地望着她的脚趾。  
　　“站起来，宝贝，我告诉你接下来最妙的，发生了什么——”  
　　男孩站起身，被她一把抓住他小小的阴茎和两个阴囊，“这里，”她说，指甲细腻地抚摸着它们的纹路，“他们切除了他的卵蛋，安了两个储液瓶，里面装上可乐、果汁或者红酒。‘既然他管不住自己，就让他射个够’，卡尔的父亲真是太酷了，我真嫉妒玛姬老师把他请进她的休息室——他应该在教室里干女孩的！”男孩打了个寒战，女孩怨毒地抓紧他的下体，“可他不知道，他在办公室里思过的儿子还在骑着新来的老师补习呢！”  
　　这句话终于让男孩呜咽着射了。他抖动着腰，驯服地垂下头，颤抖的瞳仁和微伸的舌尖让他显出无法自控的沉湎。按摩棒在穴里搅动着，像欲海里的舵，情水充盈着肠袋，倒灌进喉咙。  
　　“你很健康哦，宝贝？”她说着，葱白的指尖翻开男孩幼嫩的肉红色包皮，露出圆润的覃头，“你有一根纯洁的小宝贝，它一直乖乖地翘着，在我们的视野里，从来没有犯过错误。”  
　　“呜……呜呜……”他含糊地咕哝道，爽得连不成词句。女孩从书包里取出一盒药片，融化在粉红色的溶剂里，用橡皮针管缓缓地吸出几毫升。  
　　“——但这不代表你不想。”女孩说，凑过来含住他的舌尖，他们拥吻着纠缠着，一同躺倒在地毯上，石榴裙下女孩的阴唇正吮吸着这根小肉肠，“没有男人不想要女人，我的宝贝，你就没有想着妈妈偷偷地弄自己？”  
　　男孩的脸腾地红了，无数糜艳的画面从他脑海里迸发出来，他颤抖了一下，按摩棒击中他的敏感点，蘑菇头又迅速地膨胀起来。  
　　“哎呀，哪个坏孩子不听话地勃起了？”小恶魔天籁般的声音笑道，她伸出手在裙下抓住了那孽根，“那么，”她舔着嘴唇，循循诱道，“想干我吗？”  
　　男孩空洞地望着她，雄性的欲望第一次悄悄地、缓慢地，想要侵占雌性，排精留种的想法生长起来。她很美，完全合适，体位也很邀请……他只需要插进去，射出来——他已经很想射了，不用担心太久——他开始明白为什么父亲总要灌进他身体里，本能的诱惑实在太大。他控制不住地挺了挺腰，精孔都完全张开了……  
　　女孩等得就是这一刻。橡皮针管顺畅无阻地插进尿道，饱胀感一下子把男孩惊醒了，“不，不……！”他虚弱又惊惶地说，“我错了，我没有……”  
　　他的阴茎和脸颊一起烧得通红，那股粉红色的药水缱绻地输进肉茎，倒行的感觉非常难过。女孩的手揉着他的根部，很快睾丸和腹下内生殖腺也热起来。他浑浑噩噩地被女孩牵到庭院里——街上的行人对他们视而不见，角落里的流浪汉倒是看过来——这时她才拔出橡皮针管，同时男孩懵懵懂懂地望着她，还来不及反应，下体就不受控制地喷发出来。  
　　女孩捡起浇花用的胶皮水管，一下抽在他背上，这惩罚让男孩惊恐地痉挛了一下，他来不及求饶，大腿一湿，竟然又射了。流浪汉开始吹口哨，还有的大声乞讨要和这个漂亮的小尤物来一炮。  
　　第二鞭子落下来的时候，男孩连滚带爬地跪到女孩脚边，岔开腿塌下腰，把脸颊贴在她脚背上。“我不敢了、我很抱歉——咿啊啊啊！”这回他射在了草地里，茎头淌下浓稠的浅粉红色黏液。  
　　“不许叫。”女孩冷酷地说，踩住他的头，又抽了他几鞭子，男孩在她脚下濒死地颤抖着，股间全是药液和精液。然后她丢了水管，揪起男孩的头发，把他带到围栏外，把缠在上面的项圈和牵引绳解下来套在他的脖子上——男孩顺从地抬起头，以为自己终于得到了宽恕，尽管他不知道这意味着什么。流浪汉已经聚集过来了，无数双脏手摸上他白皙柔滑的肌肤，这很恶心，有舌头在舔他股缝里的精液，他又控制不住地痉挛起来。  
　　“你得知道这是为什么，宝贝。”女孩弯下身，在他耳边说，“希望我明天早上来解开你的时候，你能清楚地告诉我，你这根小东西不想操任何人，你是玩具，玩具是被人玩的，懂了吗？当你心里起了不该有的念头，”她转身回到房子里，关上栅栏门，“就想想今天吧。”  
　　那个下午甚至有三条邻居家的狗加入干他的行列，卡尔的大屌玩具怀着悲悯的表情在他肠道里射满了一罐橘子汁。第二天早上他像个被拆散的破布娃娃，茫然地重复着主人的话。  
　　“我不想操任何人……”他空洞地说，“我是玩具……玩具、呃……被人玩……想起今天。”  
　　4  
　　男孩从噩梦中醒来，女郎正埋首在他怀里，吮吸他的乳头，她美丽诱惑的棕色鬈发柔软的垂在他胸口。  
　　“小甜心，你醒了喔。”她愉快地说，把男孩抱坐在怀里，他的脸埋进她丰润的乳房间。“我们在这里等一下，如果我怀孕——哦，不，怀孕是人的说法，我是说配种成功，你就可以走啦。”她说，把男孩的手放到自己腹上，那里鼓鼓的，塞满了精子。  
　　“我……怎么？”他吃力地问。  
　　“你被榨得昏过去了，不过你也不像是需要用那根东西过活，很久没射过这么多了吧？”她欢快地说，“以前是侍奉那种恋童癖家庭的吗？”（她怕男孩不理解，体贴地补充道）“那种从十二岁就把你弄上床，年纪大了就把你转手给喜欢年轻男人的家庭？”  
　　男孩点了点头。他的情绪有些低落。  
　　“没关系，”女郎理解地拍了拍他的肩，“人就是这样，我以前的主人也是，从前每天都搞我两三次——哦，他快得该死——一旦厌倦了就打发我安抚他农场里那些发情的牛马……”她顿了顿，自豪地说，“但是那些大个子可比他可爽多了！”  
　　她用回忆一般的语气说：“农场里有一匹黑色的种马，它很英俊，又高又壮，我叫它马戏团长，因为它总用又长又粗的马鞭驱赶母马，它一天可以搞大一群小母马的肚子呢！”  
　　男孩不由自主地想到那个英俊的人形果汁机，他竟然有点羡慕这畜生，因为这是一种令人崇拜的强大而非麻烦的证明。  
　　“但是所有的小母马都怀了孕，”她这时不再纠结“人的说法”了，“我们的马戏团长还不满足，这该怎么办呢？我可以很好的照顾它，当然，我擅长搞定任何有那根玩意的东西，”说着她暗示意味十足地扫了一眼男孩的胯下，“它很高，我需要像一匹矮母马一样抬高屁股，让他前后倒腾四蹄，抵到它该去的地方，哦，然后最妙的来了，它往前顶，我往后吞，我们像两个小孩一样玩摔跤游戏，我只要夹紧，前后晃动一下，我的宝贝就会喷着粗气射出很多黏液——哦，它很难搞的，我不是什么时候都会赢，有的时候会被他干到求饶，它总想更深一点，雄性嘛，总想要更深、更深一点。”  
　　她伸出舌头，湿润又情色地舔着男孩的耳廓。男孩显得对这个话题有点无所适从，但是女郎仍然饶有兴味地问他：“我有没有说过主人家有个小女儿？和你差不多大，是个恶毒的小姑娘。”她咯咯地笑着说，把男孩的手牵到她的腿间，那里柔软又魅惑地亲吻着他的指尖，“她嫉妒我夺走了马戏团长的注意，竟然把我绑在马腹上骑它去兜风！——当然啦，它总是精力旺盛，一边跑一边干我呢！这简直让她嫉妒得发疯，毕竟它是多么出色的公马，而她只能在它的鞍上绑些不解痒的性爱玩具！”  
　　“当然她后来学乖了，央求父亲再买一个会骑马的玩具回来，这样她就能骑在阴茎上兜风了，嗬！她想得倒美，那个新骑手一到家，就和我一起滚进马圈里了——这年头斗牛士哪个没被公牛干进医院？而且我们的马戏团长还这么棒……很快他也拜倒在它的鞭子下，我们一起快活，他有时也干我，”（说到这里男孩微微蹙起眉，不太舒服地动了一下，）“这简直把那位小小姐气疯了，她扬言要把我卖掉——可是谁想到，她在马背上被骑手干得软成一团，下了马连路都走不了。马戏团长，我说过的，优秀的宝贝，怎么可能错过这个机会？它跪下来，继续干她——要我说棒极了，我把她绑在马腹下，和骑手一起乘上马——你能想象，玩具有一天也能骑马！我们在草原和夕阳下交成一团，他非常激动，射了很多，那女孩的尖叫和咒骂是最棒的西部音乐，我们都很开心——所有非人的活物，我们都很开心！直到一颗子弹从背后报废了骑手，我被拉下马来，那位小姐被解开……”她美丽的碧色眼睛不知何时蓄满了泪水，可她的语气仍然是欢乐的，“然后我就来到这里，开始养小崽子，他们警告我再有一次就报废我……唔，话说我还和骑手上了床——如果用机器连接也叫上床的话——我以为他认出来我了，可是没有，我试图问他关于马戏团长的事，可他非常冷淡。他被一个富家公子哥接走了，不，不能算接走，我看到他们在门外来了一次，他把那公子哥干得直叫唤，然后事情反了过来，叫唤的变成他……我有点搞不懂了。”她苦恼地说。  
　　“那可能是因为他不是你的骑手。”男孩干巴巴地说，“这世界上有很多长得一样的玩具。”  
　　“也许你是对的，”女郎擦着眼角说，“我为他生下的小崽子，就长得一模一样。”  
　　然后，两个玩具一起沉默了。  
　　许久之后，女郎才又开口了。  
　　“你想和我来一次吗？”她有点悲伤地说，“不是制造玩具，是，呃，我是说，你想操我吗？”  
　　仿佛有一道闪电骤然劈在了男孩的神经上。“我不想！”他尖厉地叫道，“我是玩具！玩具是被人玩的……”他的声音迷茫地弱下去。  
　　但是女郎显然对他的反击视而不见。“可我不想再呆在这里了！”她强硬地把男孩扳倒在地上，分开腿骑上去，“请让我去看草原和夕阳，”她痛哭着说，“让我去找我的骑手吧！”  
　　没什么可阻止的了，男孩只感觉到下身一阵尖锐的疼痛——他还远没从取精中恢复过来——但是更大的恐惧淹没了他，他开始控制不住地哭泣，嘴里嚷着对主人的忏悔。“我错了……非常抱歉……我不应该——”他哭噎着尖叫道，又抑制不住地抖动腰部。他的阴茎碰到了塞在女郎体内的精团，顿时哭得更凶了，两个玩具哭作一团，为了某种欢愉或者悲哀。  
　　雄性的欲望和忏悔的恐惧膨胀成一团。他终于遵循了年少时的本能，他不明白牲畜都可以尽情的事为什么会让他产生这么大的愧疚。但是禁果永远是最让人沉迷的，她说得没错，她确实擅长照顾一切有那根东西的生物，而他也确实被转手了，来这里为上一个家庭带来最后一笔买入下一个小男孩的周转，然后去一个新家庭——可他犯了大错，会被做成一台可怜的果汁机——天啊，可是快感短暂地挤开了一切。  
　　直到他感觉自己快射了——灭顶的恐惧和快感冲刷着他的脑髓——也就在这时，小隔间的门外传来了一阵脚步声。那一瞬间男孩简直恐惧到尖叫，同时生理刺激直接让他抽搐着射了，最后一刻他看见门外透出的光落在女郎脸上，她满脸泪痕，脸上像疯子一样浮现出痴迷的笑容。她快乐地抬起眼帘，不知为何她的眼神很清醒，一团血雾从她光洁的额头爆裂开来——  
　　而清醒总是短暂的。  
　　也许万古也只有那么一瞬间。  
　　5  
　　“我不想操任何人……”这是男孩清醒的第一句话。他仍然美丽，像天使的号角，茫然地奏响美妙的音符。  
　　“干！我知道！”工人粗鲁地叫道，把阴茎从他身体里拔出来，提上裤子，“那个婊子让我们白干了一场，她还能用好几次呢！买她回来不是为了四处勾引你这种玩意！”  
　　“我是玩具，玩具是被人玩的。”男孩茫然地面对他的怒吼，自言自语道。他的目光落在男人口袋里露出一角的枪上。  
　　“真希望所有玩具都有你这么清醒的认识。”那人讽刺道，“你该走了，赔本买卖，你的新主子来接你了。”  
　　“当你心里起了不该有的念头……”他轻声说。男人回过头来，他开始觉得不对劲，“你说什么？”他粗哑地问。  
　　门外的院子里停着一辆车，一个老妇人正站在车边慈祥地对他们微笑。而更远的地方，夕阳正在草原上沉没。  
　　而回答他的是猝然伸进他口袋的手，和一声绝望的枪响。  
　　——那就想想今天吧。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 花絮：  
> 第一次产生这篇文章模糊的想法，我甚至还在高中，生物课本上关于“授精”的知识，需要两步：①取得牛的精子；②输入母牛的体内。  
> 当时我想：那为什么不直接让它们交配呢？  
> 但是对人来说，那是掌控另一个种族繁衍的权力。
> 
> 倒是没有打悲剧预警，因为这个故事实在算不得悲剧。


End file.
